


I'm Afraid I Can't Help It

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstage, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Musicians, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(was originally thought up as part of a "5 Things That Never Happened To Gary" piece; the whole story never came to fruition for various reasons but this bunny survived to this day. Enjoy :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Afraid I Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Song for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slKNd22GGaQ

Gary had had his eyes closed as the makeup brush continually dusted over his face, only opening them again at familiar approaching footsteps and the brush being taken away. The woman with the brush had vanished from the reflection, but Drew was there.

"Hey, you sounded great."

"Thanks." Drew took an awkward sip from his water bottle that dribbled some into his scruff, and Gary had to resist all temptation to touch it away. "How're you feeling?"

The young man stretched in his seat and regarded his powdered and painted countenance. "Well let's see, my pores are clogged from all this goop, my hair's so stiff with gel it'd probably cut me if I touched it, this shirt is _so_ not my style, and now I'm starvin' because I skimped on dinner so I wouldn't have a bring-my-brown-pants moment in front of a zillion people. So I'd say I'm just peachy."

Mismatched contact lenses aside, Drew's puppy-dog-eyes reaction was effective. Gary turned in his seat so they could truly face each other. "Aw, c'mon babe, y'know I'm happy I made it through. Just feels..."

"Surreal," the older man finished and reached for hands to connect, familiar roughness and electricity in the touch.

"Hmm..." Gary allowed himself a brief mental linger on the happy sensations before asking the question that had been nagging him for the past couple weeks. "I really do belong here, right?"

Drew cocked an eyebrow. "Gare, you're like the most talented rocker this show's had in a couple years. People absolutely deserve to hear you."

"I 'unno..." Gary reached for the bottle- the pair shared practically everything at this point- and poured some into the cap to lap at without ruining his makeup. "The more I see what goes on around here, the more it feels like I sold out. I'm half-expectin' Kurt Cobain's ashes to fly at me any second an' cuss me out."

Drew twisted his lips in what had to be a half-smirk, half-grimace at the morbid joke before saying, "or maybe he'd admire that you had the balls to take a chance on something so risky."

"I guess..." Gary capped the water again and looked around, this assistant and that lackey running left and right.

_Rock 'n' roll, huh?_

"Morissette, five minutes," a woman with a clipboard came by.

"Thanks." He knew his lucky axe was waiting for him and perfectly tuned, so it was just a matter of getting his ass over there. He clambered off the makeup chair and Drew followed him like a loyal puppy.

Faintly Gary could hear the audience chatter buzzing in his ears, that almost getting drowned out by his pounding heart. This was real, this was what he'd wanted for ages, this was-

"Rock 'n' roll, baby," Drew handed him the guitar with a kiss to his temple.

A tiny but happy smile touched Gary's lips. "Rock 'n' roll," he said quietly and watched Drew scamper away to backstage again. He stood in the darkened spot that would light up with the artistic spotlight at just the right time-

"This single from Bowie's 1997 album _Earthling_ was originally penned in '94, but blew up in popularity thanks to remixes from industrial icons Charlie Clouser and Trent Reznor. Performing 'I'm Afraid of Americans' tonight, here is BC's Gary Morissette!"

Ben's last syllables were drowned out by screaming audience, the familiar pounding synth intro, the spotlight flashing like a supernova, and Gary's fingers flying to the chords he knew so well.

Rock 'n' roll.


End file.
